The present invention relates generally to bindings for use with snowshoes and the like to maintain the snowshoes on the feet of the wearer, and more particularly to an improved snowshoe binding which employs a novel mounting arrangement similar to the calcanean wrapping technique used by athletic trainers to wrap the ankles of athletes, thereby resulting in an ambidextrous binding which comfortably and securely fits a wide variety of sizes of feet in an ergonomic manner while enhancing the performance of both the binding and the snowshoe to which it is attached.
Recent years have seen an explosion in the level of interest in snowshoeing, with a broad cross-section of the public realizing that for a relatively modest investment, they can strap on a pair of snowshoes and immediately begin to snowshoe with a degree of proficiency not immediately available in either cross-country or downhill skiing. Rather than requiring an extended learning curve, new participants in the sport of snowshoeing have only to strap a pair of snowshoes on their feet, and then walk on the snow-covered ground. After only a few minutes, any initial clumsiness is quickly left behind, and the wearer is able to move with relative freedom off the beaten trail and in the middle of winter.
As might be expected, the increasing interest in snowshoeing has brought with it a widely expanding array of snowshoes from an increasing large number of manufacturers, many of which offer a variety of designs differing substantially from the traditional wood frames and leather or rawhide laced webbing. The problem associated with the traditional wood frame and leather laced webbing snowshoes is that they require a high degree of maintenance; if they are not properly and consistently maintained over time, they can be substantially less durable than is desirable. In addition, such traditional wood frame and leather laced webbing snowshoes are not at all inexpensive, due primarily to the large amount of hand work involved in weaving the leather webbing during the construction of these snowshoes.
Thus, over the last several years, the design of snowshoes have evolved rapidly from the traditional wood frame and leather laced webbing snowshoes to lightweight aluminum alloy tubular frames with a segments of synthetic man-made fabric stretched thereupon and secured by being riveted or laced to the tubular frames. The frames may be made of aircraft quality aluminum tubing which is bent to the desired outline, and which then has one end having a reduced outer diameter inserted into the other end to form a continuous perimeter. The aluminum frames may be anodized or electrostatically powder coated. The fabric, which is referred to as xe2x80x9cdecking,xe2x80x9d may be made of a manmade material such as nylon, or from woven and coated (laminated) manmade materials. The decking is stretched over the tubular frame and is either riveted in place on the frame or is laced to the frame. Other materials which have been used for snowshoes include molded plastics instead of sheet or fabric decking and carbon fiber frames instead of wood or aluminum.
With the advent of decking made of manmade fabric came the need to facilitate traction of the snowshoe, since the smooth surface of the decking does not have the friction afforded by the leather laced webbing of traditional snowshoes. Accordingly, modern snowshoes use a metal cleat or claw attached to the base of the binding and, optionally, under the portion of the decking which the heel of the wearer overlies. Such cleats, claws, or other traction devices are a necessity, especially on hard packed snow or ice.
The other major component of snowshoes is the binding, which functions both to retain the wearer""s foot on the snowshoe and also as a hinge to allow the wearer to walk in a natural manner while wearing the snowshoes with the plane of the snowshoe being allowed to articulate rather than being forced to conform to the plane of the wearer""s foot. For the most part, improvements made to snowshoe design have focused on the snowshoe itself rather than on the binding, with the result being that while snowshoes of today bear little resemblance to the traditional wood frame and leather laced webbing designs, the bindings on modern snowshoes have improved relatively little over time.
In fact, there have been only two major improvements to snowshoe binding design, both of which focus solely on the hinge aspect of bindings rather than on the mounting aspect. The first of these improvements is that the hinge is now typically biased into a neutral position with the binding being mounted on a strap made of manmade material such as extruded or die-cut PVC-coated vinyl, which allows the binding (and with it the foot of the wearer) to flex forward and backward. Thus, the binding is initially free to pivot, with greater rotation progressively increasing the amount of force opposing the rotation. This is referred to as a xe2x80x9cfixed rotationxe2x80x9d binding, and it results in an improved degree of articulation which facilitates a normal walking motion. It also lifts the snowshoe out of the snow with each step, facilitating walking in deep snow. In contrast, xe2x80x9cfree rotationxe2x80x9d bindings, which are typically bearing-mounted on a rod extending between the sides of the snowshoe, let the tail of the snowshoe drag, which can make them less maneuverable and make walking backwards in powder nearly impossible.
The second of these improvements is a pivot system which combines the best features of a free rotation binding with the best features of a fixed rotation binding, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,772, to Anderson. The ""722 patent describes an adjustable system having a limited amount of initial freedom of rotation, with greater rotation being possible with the exertion of sufficient force to overcome a frictional force which is adjustable. U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,772 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
With the exception of these two improvements, which both relate to the pivoting aspect of snowshoe bindings, the basic mounting technique employed by snowshoes has not markedly changed at all. Snowshoe bindings all retain the foot of the wearer on the snowshoe by first retaining the toe of the wearer""s boot in the binding, and then by preventing the foot of the wearer from being moved rearwardly out of the binding. Thus, most snowshoe bindings use straps (typically two straps are used) to retain the toe of the wearer""s boot in the binding, and an additional strap around the rear of the wearer""s boot to hold prevent the toe of the boot from being withdrawn from the toe straps.
The ""722 patent uses a variation of this technique, with a toe piece secured to winged panels which are laced around the toe of the boot of the wearer. Other bindings known in the art use toe pieces of fixed design or which are buckled or laced around the toe of the wearer""s boot. All of them also include a strap or like apparatus around the back of the wearer""s boot to prevent the boot from slipping out of the binding. These retaining straps are typically buckled in the back of the wearer""s boot. Straps and buckles do not evenly distribute the forces they exert on the foot, typically causing discomfort to the foot of the wearer.
It is accordingly the primary objective of the present invention that it provide an improved binding for use in securing a snowshoe to the boot of the wearer in a manner which is both secure and comfortable, and which affords complete control over the snowshoe on which the binding is mounted. It is a closely related objective that the improved binding of the present invention hold the wearer""s boot securely in place when attached, keeping front to back, lateral, and rotational foot slippage to a minimum such that the binding of the present invention acts as an extension of the foot. It is another objective of the binding of the present invention that it distribute forces evenly, such that clamping and compressive loads are evenly distributed about the entire area of the wearer""s foot in an ergonomic fashion emulating the muscular system of the foot.
It is an additional objective of the binding of the present invention that it be easy to operate, even while wearing gloves or mittens, and that the securing mechanism be located where it is easily accessible on the side and/or the top of the foot rather than behind the foot. It is a further objective of the binding of the present invention that it be quick to secure and that it require only a single step to both adjust it and secure it, making it very simple to use. It is yet another objective of the binding of the present invention that once it has been fastened to the foot, it stay secured and properly adjusted until it is removed.
It is still another objective of the binding of the present invention that it accommodate a wide variety of sizes of foot and any type of boot or shoe, or even stockings or bare feet for applications beyond use as a snowshoe binding, thereby minimizing or entirely eliminating the requirement for different size bindings to accommodate different wearers. It is a further objective of the binding of the present invention that it be of an ambidextrous design, to thereby fit either foot without requiring different left and right binding designs. It is a still further objective of the binding of the present invention that it allow for use with either a fixed rotation or a free rotation mounting system, or with the hybrid arrangement of the above incorporated by reference ""722 patent.
The binding of the present invention must also be of construction which is both durable and long lasting, and it should also require little or no maintenance to be provided by the user throughout its operating lifetime. In order to enhance the market appeal of the binding of the present invention, it should also be of inexpensive construction to thereby afford it the broadest possible market. Finally, it is also an objective that all of the aforesaid advantages and objectives of the binding of the present invention be achieved without incurring any substantial relative disadvantage.
The disadvantages and limitations of the background art discussed above are overcome by the present invention. With this invention, a binding design suitable for use with snowshoes is described which is of an ergonomic design similar to the calcanean wrapping technique used by athletic trainers to wrap the ankles of athletes, thereby resulting in an ambidextrous binding which comfortably and securely fits a wide variety of sizes of feet in an ergonomic manner while enhancing the performance of both the binding and the snowshoe to which it is attached. The binding of the present invention thus integrates lateral, longitudinal, and rotational or torsional clamping action using the calcanean wrapping technique.
The ergonomic snowshoe binding of the present invention has as its base a binding chassis which is made of metal which will support the portions of the wearer""s foot from roughly the arch of the foot forward, and is made with an acute upward angle therein to better fit the configuration of this portion of the wearer""s foot. Located on top of the binding chassis is a foot pad, which provides a frictional surface for the wearer""s foot to rest upon. Six pivot points are located in the binding chassis and are aligned with apertures in the foot pad, with three pivot points being located on each of the left and right sides of the pivot plate at positions near the front of the binding chassis (front pivot points), near the rear of the chassis (rear pivot points), and at a third location roughly three-quarters of the way between the front and the rear of the binding chassis (intermediate pivot points).
Left and right Y-shaped side members and left and right L-shaped calcaneous wrap members are used to distribute the forces of two sets of straps which retain the ergonomic snowshoe binding of the present invention in place on the foot of a wearer. The Y-shaped side members each are connected at one of the arms of the Y to a front pivot point, and at the other one of the arms of the Y to an intermediate pivot point such that the left and right Y-shaped side members are respectively mounted on the left and right sides of the binding chassis and foot pad, in an inverted position.
Left and right looping straps are each respectively arranged in an inverted V-shaped position on the outside of the left and right Y-shaped side members, respectively, with the ends of the looping straps lying intermediate the Y-shaped side members and the foot pad at the pivot points, with rivets being used to secure the arms of the Y""s of the Y-shaped side members and the ends of the looping straps to the binding chassis in a manner permitting rotational movement of the tops of the arms of the Y""s of the Y-shaped side members and the ends of the looping straps to provide an enhanced accommodation for different wearer foot sizes. Left and right connecting straps are respectively connected to the midpoints of the left and right looping straps, respectively, with slip rings. The other ends of the connecting straps extend through integral retaining loops located on the outside of the Y-shaped side members near the bases of the legs of the Y""s, and are connected to buckles.
The L-shaped calcaneous wrap members each are connected at the top of the leg of the L to a rear pivot point, such that the left and right L-shaped calcaneous wrap members are respectively mounted on the left and right sides of the binding chassis and foot pad, in an inverted position with the free end of the base of the L directed toward the front of the binding chassis. Long left and right cinch straps each are located with one end lying intermediate the L-shaped calcaneous wrap members and the foot pad at the rear pivot points, with rivets being used to secure the top of the leg of the L of the L-shaped calcaneous wrap members and the ends of the cinch straps to the binding chassis in a manner permitting rotational movement of the tops of the legs of the L-shaped calcaneous wrap members and the ends of the cinch straps. The left and right cinch straps extend on the outside of the left and right L-shaped calcaneous wrap members, respectively, along the base of the L, with the free ends of the cinch straps being located on the outside of the L-shaped calcaneous wrap members and extending through with the ends of integral looping straps located on the outside of the L-shaped calcaneous wrap members at the bottoms of the legs of the L""s.
When the foot of a wearer of the ergonomic snowshoe binding of the present invention is placed into the binding, the free ends of the cinch straps pass from the bottom of the legs of the L""s of the L-shaped calcaneous wrap members around the back of the wearer""s foot, through integral looping straps located on the outside of the L-shaped calcaneous wrap members at the bases of the L""s, and are connected to a buckle. Thus, the left cinch strap passes from the bottom of the leg of the L of the left L-shaped calcaneous wrap members around the back of the wearer""s foot, through the integral looping strap located on the outside of the right L-shaped calcaneous wrap members at the bases of the L, and is connected to the left buckle. Similarly, the right cinch strap passes from the bottom of the leg of the L of the right L-shaped calcaneous wrap members around the back of the wearer""s foot, through the integral looping strap located on the outside of the left L-shaped calcaneous wrap members at the bases of the L, and is connected to the right buckle.
The ends of the Y-shaped side members and the L-shaped calcaneous wrap members which are connected to the binding chassis are connected pivotally, thereby allowing the Y-shaped side members and the L-shaped calcaneous wrap members to pivot to adapt to various foot sizes. The ergonomic snowshoe binding of the present invention is thus adaptable to comfortably fit wearers with foot sizes varying approximately from a woman""s size 6 foot to a man""s size 13 foot. In addition, the ergonomic snowshoe binding of the present invention is ambidextrous to allow its use interchangeably on either foot.
An Achilles strap is located at the back of the wearer""s foot, with the cinch straps both passing through openings in the Achilles strap and acting to retain it in place. In the preferred embodiment, the Achilles strap is made of a segment of strap folded upon itself, with a loop extending upward from the point at which the cinch straps pass therethrough. The loop can be used to pull the cinch straps on the back of the wearer""s foot when the wearer""s foot is placed into the ergonomic snowshoe binding.
It will thus be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the straps form a calcanean wrap configuration, and that they are tightened by pulling the cinch straps rearwardly from the buckles, which are located at the sides of the wearer""s foot near the front of the ankles. Optionally, cushioning pads may be installed on portions of the inside surfaces of the Y-shaped side members and the L-shaped calcaneous wrap members which bear against the wearer""s foot. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that with or without the cushioning pads, the ergonomic snowshoe binding of the present invention distributes the forces of the straps evenly about the entire area of the wearer""s foot in an ergonomic fashion with the calcanean wrap of the bindings emulating the muscular system of the foot. That is, the straps, Y-shaped side members, and L-shaped calcanean wrap members emulate and complement the muscles and tendons of the foot.
The ergonomic snowshoe binding of the present invention may be mounted onto the snowshoe in conventional style using either a fixed rotation or a free rotation mounting system, or with the hybrid arrangement of the above incorporated by reference ""722 patent. In any of these techniques, the mounting apparatus is located under the binding chassis.
An additional component which can be used with the ergonomic snowshoe binding of the present invention is a rear claw, which is mounted onto the snowshoe decking on the bottom side thereof in a position immediately behind the location of the binding. A heel pad can be mounted on the top side of the snowshoe over the location of the rear claw, with the rear pad having a frictional surface upon which the wearer""s heel will rest. The heel pad and the rear claw may be mounted to the decking of the snowshoe using rivets.
It may therefore be seen that the present invention teaches an improved binding for use in securing a snowshoe to the boot of the wearer in a manner which is both secure and comfortable, and which affords complete control over the snowshoe on which the binding is mounted. The improved binding of the present invention holds the wearer""s boot securely in place when attached, and keeps front to back, lateral, and rotational foot slippage to a minimum such that the binding of the present invention acts as an extension of the foot. The binding of the present invention also distribute forces evenly, such that clamping and compressive loads are evenly distributed about the entire area of the wearer""s foot in an ergonomic fashion emulating the muscular system of the foot.
The binding of the present invention is easy to operate, even while wearing gloves or mittens, and the securing mechanism is located where it is easily accessible on the side and/or the top of the foot rather than behind the foot. The binding of the present invention is quick to secure, and requires only a single step to both adjust it and secure it, making it very simple to use. Once the binding of the present invention has been fastened to the foot, it will stay secured and properly adjusted until it is removed.
The binding of the present invention accommodates a wide variety of sizes of foot and any type of boot or shoe, or even stockings or bare feet for applications beyond use as a snowshoe binding, thereby minimizing or entirely eliminating the requirement for different size bindings to accommodate different wearers. The binding of the present invention is of an ambidextrous design, thereby fitting either foot without requiring different left and right binding designs. The binding of the present invention allows for use with either a fixed rotation or a free rotation mounting system, or with the hybrid arrangement of the above incorporated by reference ""722 patent.
The binding of the present invention is of a construction which is both durable and long lasting, and which will require little or no maintenance to be provided by the user throughout its operating lifetime. The binding of the present invention is also of inexpensive construction to enhance its market appeal and to thereby afford it the broadest possible market. Finally, all of the aforesaid advantages and objectives of the binding of the present invention are achieved without incurring any substantial relative disadvantage.